Worry Away
by cagalli-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] [Set in the 'Through the Years' universe] [AthrunCagalli] Athrun's daughter Lenore is on her first date and Athrun's not taking it well to say the least. 'Will you stop pacing the floor? You’re wearing a hole in the carpet.'


**Title**: Worry Away  
**Pairing(s)**: none; implied Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus, OC/OC  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Lenore is on her first date and Athrun's not taking it well to say the least.  
**Author's Notes**: Athrun having problems on her daughter dating. Just a heads up onto the other characters not recognizable here: Cassandra and Sean (good god I need to come up with better names than that) are Kira/Lacus children, while Lenore and Adam are Athrun/Cagalli children. All children are in fact in their teen years. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters used in this fic aren't mine. They belong to Sunrise, Bandai, and whatever other company has a say in their fate.

* * *

**Saturday, 6:00 pm.**

"Will you stop pacing the floor? You're wearing a hole in the carpet."

He continues to pace the floor.

"Quit already."

He continues to pace the floor.

"Stop blocking the television."

He continues to pace the floor.

"Move your ass. I'm missing my show."

He continues to pace the floor

"I so hate you right now."

He continues to pace the floor.

She throws the television remote at her husband and goes upstairs to watch The Real World Antarctica marathon. Damn Lacus for making her addicted to it.

**Saturday, 7:00 pm**

"Mom!"

"What is it! I'm _trying_ to watching television here!"

"Dad is wigging out!"

"Just ignore him! It always works for me!"

She chooses to ignore both her husbands' idiotic behavior and Adam's yelling by turning the television up louder. She thinks to herself that John guy has a nice butt especially at this angle.

…not that she was staring or noticing or anything.

**Saturday, 8:00 pm**

"Mom!"

She turns down the television.

"What!"

"I'm worried about Dad!"

She rolls her eyes in what one would consider a tired manner.

"Is he still pacing the floor!"

"No!"

"What's he doing!"

Adam is interrupted from telling his mother the state of his father's condition by her nephew.

"Stop yelling! You'd two would give a woodpecker a headache!" Sean screams.

The husband/father is rocking back and forth on the floor mumbling in incoherent sentences. Cassandra, waiting for Lenore to get home, wonders if this is how her father acted like when she went out on her first date.

…and shudders at the thought.

**Saturday, 9:00 pm**

Upstairs:

"Aunt Cagalli?"

Cassandra pokes her head in her aunt and uncle's bedroom door. Her aunt is asleep with the TV still on. A chick dressed as an Eskimo picks a fight with a walrus that has just drank the last beer in the cooler on the Real World Antarctica. Interested, she picks the discarded bag of chips and watches the rest of show while waiting for her cousin to tell her about her date during their sleepover later tonight.

Down stairs:

"Think he's going to explode?" Adam casually asks his cousin.

"Probably, if there's any indication by my father when my sister went out on her first date," Sean casually replied to his cousin.

**Saturday, 10:00 pm **

"Is she late?" Sean asks.

"Yup," Adam says.

"He's calling the hospitals in all surrounding areas?" Sean asks.

"Yup," Adam says.

"Police stations?" Sean asks.

"Yup," Adam says.

"Man, you're dad is really bad about this," Sean says.

"Like your dad was any better," Adam says.

"Touché," Sean says.

A moment of silence.

"You want to play some video games?" Sean asks.

"Sure, I'll order the pizzas," Adam says.

**Saturday, 11:00 pm**

Lenore arrives home from her first real date. She sighs at the sight of police cars parked in her drive lane, several household personnel from the mansion in their pajamas, her family including the extended ones, the fire department, an EMS team, and oddly enough a pizza delivery guy. She is surprised her father didn't go ahead and call in the Orb military with their mobile suits, hell even his own suit.

He had to give him at least a _little_ credit for that…

Speaking of her family she sees her mother in her house coat screaming at her father who happens to be wearing commando gear, her Aunt Lacus and Uncle Kira trying to talk to her mother from possibly killing her father for all this, her cousin Cassandra looking on in silent amusement no doubt relishing being the one witnessing the display rather than experiencing it, Adam paying the pizza guy, and Sean trying to hit on a EMS member who from the looks of it is at least eight years older then him.

Lenore lowers her head and hopes no one has seen her.

"Is that your house?" her date asks.

"My house is on down the road," she lies.

_end_


End file.
